An eye for an eye
by Aguna
Summary: Set after the Renegade arc, Slade thinks about how he should punish Dick for his daughters betrayal. Warning (non graphic): Mpreg, black magic and cannibalism, drugs and murder


Summary: Set after the Renegade arc, Slade thinks about how he should punish Dick for his daughters betrayal.

Warning (non graphic): Mpreg, black magic and cannibalism, drugs and murder  
Disclaimer; don't own

* * *

'An eye for an eye', or the law of retaliation is an simple understanding of the world.  
If someone punches you, you have the right to punch back.  
Your violence is justified.  
'An eye for an eye makes the whole world goes blind', shows a different understanding of the world.  
If someone punches you, don't punch back.  
Violence is never justified, if you want it to stop than start with yourself.

Slade Wilson, the mercenary who lost during his divorce one eye, was wryly amused by both of them.  
He head laid on Dick's stomach, they were in the cops apartment on his bed.  
Something was twisting and growing inside the flat belly, yet the young hero slept peacefully.  
A drugged, dreamless sleep.  
It was a special form of punishment, reward and ultimate a chain which would link them together all in once.  
Soon Dick Grayson would be pregnant with their child.

It had started with with daughters betrayal.  
Rose, who had cut her own eye out to be more like her father, was the newest member of a new hero group.  
His apprentice, her teacher, had questioned her reasons why she did what she did.  
Why did she hurt others?  
Why did she steal and kill?  
A honest, because she wanted her father's attention, hadn't been enough in front of the young man she admired and liked beyond friendship.  
She had wanted his attention, too.  
In the end her desire to impress Dick had won.  
Truthfully he didn't blame her, it was normal for a young woman to leave her family and look around to make her own.  
In a way he was even proud of her for it.  
Her behaviour had showed an independency from him, a sanity to make decisions on her own desires, which had been lacking before.  
He hadn't wanted another Terra, especially how the blond teenage girl had thought that given him her virginity had bound them.  
The sex had been nothing but a tool to manipulate her back in Jump City and his own daughter deserved better.  
Her crush on the young man he fucked regularly had been amusing and had lifted a weight from his shoulders.  
Slade could admit that her rebellion against him was for the best.  
Yet she also had been driven away from him and it pained him.  
His daughter had left him and it was Dick's fault.

This had be punished.  
The hero's own betrayal had been bad enough, but expected.  
With the growing criminal empire the young man had used one of his mentor's failings as a parent to explain his desire to switch sides.  
It had been believable, yet they both knew that Dick would always forgive Bruce.  
There had been many times when Slade had been tempted to beat some sense into his young lover, it frustrated him to be the on the second place in his heart.  
Either you won or you lost, there wasn't such a thing like a second winner.

'An eye for an eye'  
It was something Slade understood and lived by, but how should he apply it in this case?  
Dick had many younger heroes who admired him, but he hadn't had a 'father-son' relationship with any of them.  
If the rumours about an obsessed woman's plan to have the Dark Knights child were true than there might be someone in a few years.  
His mentors son and Dick would be left with the actual parenting, that might work.  
However Slade would have to wait and the child, whatever happened to it, would only bind Dick closer to Bruce.

Luckily the failed idea had given him a basis for a better one.  
Years ago Deathstroke had been hired to acquire an old magical book from someone who hadn't wanted to sell it.  
After the job was done and before he had given it to his customer, he had copied it's contents for his own library.  
Any spell or curse might be used against him, he preferred to know how he might defend himself.  
Knowledge is power, indeed.  
The book was filled with the history and use of blood magic.  
While light magic of this kind worked with one's own blood willing giving the dark magic needed the blood of an enemy, taken by force.  
Even though the light magic was in it's core stronger, one could hurt or kill more enemy's and overpower the light through quantity.

The ritual he had performed was a dark one.  
It required a fertile woman, a few herbs and the proper runes around her.  
The first step was that a woman was to be gutted with runes drawn around her.  
Afterwards the one who wanted to bear the child had to dishonour her dead by walking over her corpse.  
In the end her removed uterus had to be prepared with a few herbs and would be consumed by the couple who wanted the child.

The execution had been simple.  
On a Friday Slade had gutted the woman in an old warehouse while a former employer had taken care of the runes, they had burned her corps left her remains in there.  
While the mercenary had prepared the meat to look like something appetizing from a butcher, the magician had made enough noise to alert the police and Buldhaven's own hero who came to the crime scene.  
The law enforcement walked over her ashes, but they hadn't found anything.  
His own appearance in the little apartment with the fresh food had been treated as a welcomed surprise.  
It hadn't been the first time Slade had appeared with more expensive food for them, the acrobat's simple life style didn't include the luxury of meat from a butcher or sweet exotic fruits during the winter.  
They had eaten and fucked roughly, he had made sure to break the delicate skin of his neck and drawn a few drops of blood.  
Once Dick had been asleep he had used the small open wound to inject a needle with a strong sedative without leaving a trace of his action.

Now they were here.  
His hero slept as the new organ formed inside him and would think that his dreamless sleep had been a mix of exhaustion and the comfort of the food as well as the warm body next to him.  
It was time for his revenge, but how should he do it?

Dick could lose his child.  
He would impregnate him and watch him suffer through the first stages.  
The young hero wouldn't think more of it that a nasty flue and continue to fight until he collapsed.  
Others, like his spiteful little brother, might even mock him for his gained weight.  
While the new organ wasn't that noticeable it was still a slight bulge.  
'You wouldn't feel so sick if you stopped eating so weird stuff' or 'no wonder Batman keeps looking for new little boys if you can't stay in shape'.  
Nightwing would smile and pretend that those words didn't hurt, but he would suffer.  
Until one blow to his stomach would be to much for the unborn child and kill.  
With the inner bleeding he would be cut open and the others could only show him the corpse of his unborn child.  
The guilt would destroy him.  
However that wasn't what Slade wanted.

Rose was still alive as well as safe under the protection from Nightwing against bullying from other heroes and his own against anything else.  
Furthermore the child was also his and he would never hurt his own child.  
Instead Buldhaven was going to have a peaceful weekend, if Deathstroke the Terminator said there would be no big crimes than there wouldn't be any.  
Little thefts could be dealt with by the police.  
Dick and him would spent the time with more pleasurable things, he had to make sure that he was impregnated by Sunday evening.  
On Monday a magician would contact the Justice League about the messed up ritual on Friday.  
It should have reanimated an extinct plant, yet something went wrong and he was worried about the free 'life-force'.  
The heroes would check the ground and find the remains of the woman while Nightwing got a complete health check.  
A few hours later he would learn that the undirected life-force had fulfilled it's purpose by creating an uterus for the seed spilled inside him.  
Dick was going to be a mother.

Confused and scared the younger man would tell him and he would be the strong supportive shoulder while Dick would grow more depended on him.  
Their child would get his mother's full devotion and finally replace Bruce in his mind  
As for him, the father of his child should also be more important than a grandfather, they had a future which centred around them and their child.  
Slade could 'lose' against his own child with him as the lone second.  
Bruce as a grandfather would have to compete against Pennyworth and Wintergreen who were both going to spoil it, the Dark Knight would lose there, too.

The future of their child was going to be different in comparison to his other children.  
Unlike Adeline, Dick wasn't going to attempt to give their child a normal childhood.

She had been, and still was, a strong woman who joined the military to proof herself.  
Years later so had he, they had clashed and tried to dominate each other.  
It had been passionate and they found more than passion with each other, tender moments which lead to their wedding and their two children.  
Yet her desire to fight had diminished and her attention had been on their children.  
It hadn't worked for him, the peaceful life had made him restless and he left in search of a thrill.  
The experiment which he had willingly endued had made him nearly immortal and due his inexperience he had messed with the wrong people which had cost his family.

It wouldn't happen again.  
The hero had been raised with different ideals. Dick's parents hadn't left the circus to care for him, even though the distance from a director who got money from the wrong people would have most likely saved them.  
His lover had grown up doing dangerous stunts and their child would do the same, with the addition of self-defence.  
The serum which he had taken would be offered to Dick and their child.  
Slade didn't want to lose them, yet he didn't want them to suffer either through a cursed existence.  
Maybe they would take it, or the mercenary would find a way to kill himself after their death.

But this was for a future far ahead, now it was still about his revenge.  
An eye for an eye'  
He would teach their child how to kill, once it was older, so it might protect his mother and Dick would be unable to stop it.  
The mercenary's own daughter was now a hero so it was only fair that the hero's child would be a murderer.


End file.
